Kimba
Leo (or Kimba as he was known in some of the English dubs) is the son of Caesar and Snowene. He is the main character and hero of the Jungle Emperor series who, in the original manga, is followed from birth to death. He believes that there would be peace between animals and humans if they both understood each other. Young Kimba * Kimba played Flounder in The Little Aristocat. * Kimba played Young Rudolph in Kimba the Red-Nosed Lion. * Kimba played Mowgli in The Animal Book and The Animal Book 2. * Kimba played Timothy Q. Mouse in Unico (Dumbo). * Kimba played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon The First Movie (Duchess Animal Style) and Pokemon The Movie 2000 (Duchess Animal Style). * Kimba played Pete in Kimba's Dragon. * Kimba played James (Anthromorphic) in Kenichi and the Giant Peach. * Kimba played Pua in Duchana. * Kimba played Oliver in Kimba and Company. * Kimba played Pooka in Duchesstasia. * Kimba played Littlefoot in The Jungle Before Time. * Kimba played Mickey Mouse in Kimba, Timmy, Tom Sawyer: The Three Musketeers. * Kimba played Llama Kuzco in The Marsupilami's New Groove. * Kimba played Toto in The Wizard of Oz (Duchess Human Style). * Kimba played Tip in The Marvelous Land of Oz (1981) (Duchess Animal Style). * Kimba played Skippy Rabbit in O'Malley Hood. * Kimba played Young Thumper in Banjo (Bambi) and Banjo 2 (Bambi 2). * Kimba played Jiminy Cricket in Atomnocchio. * Kimba played Pinocchio in Kimbanocchio. * Kimba played Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (Duchess Animal Style). * Kimba played Casper in Kimba (Casper). * Kimba played Stitch in Chibiusa and Kimba and Chibiusa and Kimba 2: Kimba Has a Glitch. * Kimba played Spike in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic and My Little Animal: The Movie (2017). * Kimba played Milo (Animated) in The Phantom Tollbooth (Duchess Style). * Kimba played Dale in O'Malley and Kimba Rescue Rangers. * Kimba played Jump in Astro Rai (1980). Teenage Kimba * Teenage Kimba played Adult Rudolph in Kimba the Red-Nosed Lion. * Teenage Kimba played Peter Pan in Kimba Pan and Kimba Pan 2: Return to Neverland. * Teenage Kimba played Adult Thumper in Banjo (Bambi). * Teenage Kimba played John Smith in Duchhontas. * Kimba played Artemis in Sailor Duchess. Adult Kimba (Leo) * Leo played the Beast in Beauty and the Jungle Emperor, Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 2: The Enchanted Christmas, Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 3: Duchess' Magical World and Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (2017). * Leo played Adult Flounder in The Little Aristocat 2: The Return of the Sea. * Leo played the Shadow Man in Happily Ever After (Duchess Animal Style). * Leo played James P. Sullivan in Wildlife, Inc. and Wildlife University. * Leo played Marlin in Finding Lune and Finding Duchess. * Leo played Manny in Mammal Age, Mammal Age 2: The Meltdown, Mammal Age 3: Dawn of the Pokemon, Mammal Age 4: Continental Drift and Mammal Age 5: Collision Course. Gallery: Kimba in Kimba the White Lion (1965).jpg Kimba in Kimba the White Lion (1989).jpg Kimba--kimba-the-white-lion-1965-5.jpg Kimba.jpg Category:Kimba the White Lion characters Category:Tezuka Osamu characters Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Fathers Category:K